The Magical Melody
by LadyJazzy90
Summary: Sylvester finds himself in a 1940s theme nightclub after dosing off. He sees his crush Penelope and decides to make his move. He didn't realize that he was going to have some competition. Will he succeed? Tom from Tom and Jerry also co-star.
1. Chapter 1

_First Note: Sylvester, Penelope, and Babbit don't belong to me. Instead, they belong to the Warner Brothers._

_Second Note: Thomas the Cat and Choo-Choo don't belong to me. Instead, they belong to Hanna-Barbera._

**Part 1**

"Man, I am so glad the day is over with!"

Sylvester had just arrived at his one-bedroom apartment on the second floor, nearly slamming the front door.

He flops down on his beige couch and puts his feet on the small table, twitching a little.

"Babbit needs to freakin' stop overlapping deadlines together! No wonder we come to work tired and stressed-out!"

Babbit, the tall and smarter cat of the somewhat famous Babbit and Catstello comedy duo a while back, was his current boss. He claimed that he went to Harvard Law School to be an attorney, but wasn't able to pass the bar exam. But most felines, including Sylvester, doubt this.

"And he needs to stop flirting with Penny so damn much! I'm sure she doesn't like it one bit!"

Sylvester hoped that his statement about Babbit and Penelope was true, but reality had another story to tell. He knew that Penelope was enjoying the attention she was receiving from Babbit, but knowing how stubborn and prideful he is, Sylvester didn't want to admit it.

Sensing that his anxiety and jealousy meters were rising nearly lethal levels, Sylvester rises up from the couch and goes to his CD collection.

_Hopefully a CD will calm me down_. Sylvester thought as he was looking through his CD collection.

After a couple of minutes of looking, Sylvester finds a CD that catches his attention.

The CD cover was really what caught Sylvester's eyes. It had a feline dressed in 1940s attire, sitting on a lounge chair. It also appeared that she was smoking a cigarette.

_Hmm, I don't remember getting this CD._ Sylvester thought as he was looking at the cover. He tries to remember who gave him this CD.

After some time, he finally remembers. Penelope gave him the CD as a birthday gift.

"_What is this?" Sylvester asked Penelope after receiving the CD._

"_Oh, it's an electro-swing CD." Penelope said matter-of-factly._

"_The hell is that?"_

"_It's basically swing music, with a modern, electronic twist." Penelope sees Sylvester's doubtful expression on his face. "You'll like it, trust me."_

"_I'm sure I will." Sylvester said sarcastically._

Sylvester couldn't help but laugh a little at that flashback. Penelope sure did, and still does, have some interesting musical tastes.

"I guess I'll give it a try," Sylvester says while walking to the CD player. "I may like it, as Penny says."

"Not bad." Sylvester said while sitting down on the couch. "It does have that swing feel."

Sylvester was getting ready to get out a cigarette to smoke on, but for some odd reason, falls asleep.

* * *

><p>"Sly!" A voice called out from nowhere to be seen.<p>

"Who's callin' my name?" Sylvester asked in a somewhat confused stupor. He wasn't quite sure where he was and couldn't see anything because of the pitch darkness surrounding him.

"I am!" The voice said again sternly.

Sylvester couldn't help at the fact that the voice sounded eerily familiar. Almost too familiar.

"They're already open!" He protested.

"Try a bit harder, stupid!"

Sylvester actually opened his eyes and was surprised with awe in the sight that lay before him.

He was inside a 1940s theme nightclub that was full of felines. The cats were either wearing suits or elegant dresses, depending on their genders. They were either dancing on the dance floor to jazz music, sitting in the bar drinking and chatting, or sitting on one of the many lounge chairs.

"I told you you would like this place," A voice said from Sylvester's right side.

"Who said that?"

"I did."

When Sylvester turned to the source of voice, he couldn't believe who it was.

It was Thomas, the slender Russian Blue feline who was the same height as Sylvester. He was one of Sylvester's buddies from their old musical days.

_No wonder the voice sounded so eerily familiar._ Sylvester thought as he greeted Thomas.

"You look sharp Tom!"

Thomas was wearing a 1940s style black suit with a matching black feodora hat.

"Thanks. You look sharp yourself!"

"Really?" Sylvester looked down to see what he was wearing. He was wearing a suit similar to Thomas's, expect it was navy blue.

_I don't know how the hell this navy blue suit came from, but I like it!_ Sylvester thought silently and tried to keep his new found excitement hidden.

But Thomas could see through Sylvester. "Gotta say I'm impressed-" He paused with his eyes wide opened.

"What is it Tom?" Sylvester asked wondering what caught Thomas's attention.

"She's here!" Thomas said excitedly.

"Who's here?"

"Penny!"

"Penny?" Sylvester asked a bit dumbfounded. He wasn't sure if this was one of Penelope's favorite spots to hang out.

"Yes Penny!" Thomas turned Sylvester around and pointed at his target of conversion.

"Oh!" Sylvester said trying to keep his mouth from dropping.

It was some kind of sight. Penelope was wearing a very elegant red dress that showed off her curves. She was standing near one of the lounge chairs, talking to a female Persian cat.

"Ain't she fine?" Thomas asked after they look at Penelope for a couple of minutes.

"Yes, as fine as she can be!" Sylvester nodding his head in agreement. He was getting ready to say something about asking Penelope out when he heard Thomas groaning.

"What?"

"I think we may have competition."

"Huh?"

"Look!" Thomas pointed towards Babbit, who was walking towards Penelope and the Persian cat. He was also dressed very elegant, wearing a brown suit with a brown feodora hat.

"Shit, he's here too?"

"Yeah, since this is a nightclub popular with felines," Thomas said in a matter-of-fact tone. "And the fact that he has a thing for Penny."

"Don't remind me," Sylvester grumbled. After glancing at Babbit and Penelope for a few seconds, he starts to chuckle a little.

"What?" Thomas asked, noticing Sylvester's facial expression.

"They look like opposites!" Sylvester couldn't help but notice the height difference between Babbit and Penelope. Babbit was very tall and slender, while Penelope was very petite and curvy.

"Aw come on Sly! That is not an opposite couple! Now if Penny was with your old buddy Benny on the other hand-"

Thomas was cut off by a loud noise coming from the speaker.

"Whoops, sorry about that my fellow felines!" A tall pink cat said nervously in the microphone. "I'm new to these things!"

"Hey, isn't that Choo-Choo?" Sylvester asked.

"Yeah that's him all right! And still the same old clumsy self!"

After a couple of seconds struggling with the microphone, Choo-Choo calls out towards the backstage yelling, "Fancy! I need ya help!"

He turns back towards the audience and says, "Sorry for the technical difficulties! It will take a few minutes to get this damn thing fix!"

**End of Part 1**


	2. Chapter 2

_First note: Fancy and Spook aren't owned by me. Instead, they belong to Hanna-Barbera._

**Part 2**

About fifteen minutes later with the help of Fancy and Spook, Choo-Choo was finally able to switch the music from up-beat electronic swing to slow, ballad-like jazz music without any technical difficulties.

"At least they aren't playing that mushy R&B crap!" Sylvester exclaimed as he and Thomas were observing the feline couples dancing on the dance floor. Sylvester and Thomas were sitting at the bar, drinking their margaritas.

"Aw, come on Sly!" Thomas protested while drinking a little of his margarita. "Not all R&B songs aren't that bad!"

He was trying not to drink too much. Unlike Sylvester, Thomas gets embarrassed easily, especially when alcohol is involved.

"Trust me, pal. Most of those songs are bad!" Sylvester scoffed. "The singers may sound okay, but they sing the same material over and over again!"

"Like-"

"Baby, I just want to hold you tight and not let go or i'm gonna give you the best night of your life or something," Sylvester said in a mocking tone. He took a sip on his third margarita drink.

"Speaking of crappy love songs," Sylvester said slurring a little. "I might as well see if Penny likes this crap. You know that chicks dig R&B music, sadly."

"Hey! Stop using generalizations!" Thomas scolded.

"What?" Sylvester shrugged. "It's somewhat true!"

Thomas shakes his head a little at Sylvester's comment and looks at the dance floor for a quick second. He spots something that will make Sylvester's mood worse.

"Uh," Thomas hesitated a little. "You may want to lay off the idea of asking Penny to dance."

"Why?" Sylvester asked annoyed.

"Looks like Babbit has already made the first move!"

Thomas pointed to the dance floor where Penelope and Babbit were dancing. Like the other feline couples, Babbit and Penelope were slow dancing.

"F**k!" Sylvester cried out in an irritable tone. "That bastard!"

Babbit and Penelope were having a blast (to Sylvester's dismay of course). Penelope was laughing gaily as Babbit swoon her around. Even though Sylvester knew that he should let it go and mind his own business, he couldn't help but notice that Babbit had his hand on Penelope's rear-end, clutching it hard.

As a result, Sylvester could feel his blood boiling. To calm his nerves, Sylvester gulped the remaining margarita drink down.

"Tom," he said in a calm manner, trying not to raise his voice. "Do you see what I see?"

"That the couples are still slow dancing?"

"No stupid!" Sylvester exclaimed in a harsh tone. "Babbit have his hand on Penny's ass!"

He pointed to the sight so that Thomas could see.

"Um," Thomas said indifferently after observing Babbit and Penelope. "What's wrong with that?"

"What's wrong with that!" Sylvester repeated loudly and biting his lip. "Having one's hand on a girl cat's ass leads to one thing!"

"What's that?"

"They're gonna have the best love making session in their life!" Sylvester wailed while pounding his fist on the table, breaking his glass. Sylvester had a tendency to be over-dramatic when he had too much to drink.

"Sly," Thomas sighed. "That doesn't mean jack! It's just a dance-"

Thomas was getting ready to say more, but after looking at Sylvester's sudden change of expression, he dropped it.

"NOOOOO!" Sylvester slurred out in a dramatic tone after a quick glance at the dance floor. "My dream has suddenly become a nightmare!"

"Stop it Sly!" Thomas scolded. "You definitely had too much to drink!"

To see what made Sylvester so bent out of shape, Thomas glanced at Babbit and Penelope.

Babbit and Penelope were kissing deeply. Babbit was rubbing his hands on Penelope's back, while Penelope was standing on her tippy-toes, with her arms around his long neck.

_Boy, they do make a weird couple!_ Thomas thought while observing Babbit and Penelope.

"She was the girl of my dreams man!" Sylvester sniffed as Thomas patted him on the back. "Now that prick has taken her! Damn!"

"I'm sure there are plenty of other girls out there," Thomas said sympathetically.

He made another glance at Babbit and Penelope.

"Oh dear! It looks like they're getting bolder!" He was trying not to laugh in front of Sylvester.

"Oh f**k!" Sylvester said with his eyes wide open after seeing the sight.

Babbit was now nuzzling Penelope's neck while Penelope's eyes fluttered back in response.

"Looks like Babbit took away Penny's shyness," Thomas said bluntly after looking at them for a while. "I'm surprise that the other felines don't give a damn about them!"

"Shut up Tom!"

Babbit and Penelope resumed their kissing. Babbit picked up one of Penelope's leg, placed it near his hip, and massaged her thigh. Penelope let out a soft moan.

Sylvester couldn't take it any longer. He wanted to stop them before things got too hot and heavy.

"That's it!" Sylvester said standing up, trying not to lose his balance. "I'm going to confront that bastard!"

Thomas eyes suddenly widen with alarm.

"Sylvester, I don't think that would be a good idea!" he warned seriously. "Babbit is stronger than he looks."

"Bah!" Sylvester scoffed and walked quickly to the dance floor.

"Okay, Babbit!" Sylvester said loudly when he got to the area of the dance floor where Babbit and Penelope were standing. "First, you tried to steal my meal! Now you're trying to steal the girl of my dreams? I can't let this happen!"

Babbit and Penelope stopped what they were doing and turned to face Sylvester. Both felines had an expression of annoyance across their faces.

"You have gone to damn far!" Sylvester continued, getting a little too confident. He could sense that all eyes were on him, but he didn't care. "I will not let this injustice happen! Hell, you look uglier than I remember!"

Some cats started snickering while the others just looked on in dismay.

"May I?" Babbit asked Penelope, who looked on silently and was grabbing Babbit's arm.

"Yes, please."

Before Sylvester could react, Babbit punches him in the face, landing Sylvester on his behind.

"Didn't I tell you?" Thomas scolded after Sylvester gain back alertness. "Babbit's strong!"

"Oh screw you!" Sylvester slurred. "You didn't tell me jack lick!"

The next thing Sylvester knows, darkness surrounds him.

* * *

><p>"Damn, my head!" Sylvester said looking up, "Whoa, what happened!"<p>

Sylvester was back in his one-bedroom apartment, lying on the couch.

After looking around in a confused state of mind for a couple of minutes, Sylvester sighed in relief.

"It was just a dream after all! A realistic dream!"

He got up and went over to the fridge to get some water.

"I need to stay away from the alcohol for awhile." Sylvester finally admitted what so many felines were telling him. "No wonder I have migraines."

Sylvester was getting ready to drink his water when he thought of something.

"I'm going to do what no cat has gone before," Sylvester said as he dialed the number on his cell phone. "I'm going to ask Penny out for a date!"

**The End**

**Well folks, there you have it! I know the story seems a bit rushed. I was actually thinking about making some alterations. But don't worry, I will still keep the good stuff. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
